Semiconductor memory devices are used extensively to store data. Static and Dynamic Random Access Memory (SRAM and DRAM, respectively) are widely used in many applications. SRAM typically consists of six transistors and hence has a lame cell size. However, unlike DRAM, it does not require periodic refresh operations to maintain its memory state. Conventional DRAM cells consist of a one-transistor and one-capacitor (1T/1C) structure. As the 1T/1C memory cell feature is being scaled, difficulties arise due to the necessity of maintaining the capacitance value.
DRAM based on the electrically floating body effect has been proposed (see for example “A Capacitor-less 1T-DRAM Cell”, S. Okhonin et al., pp. 85-87. IEEE Electron Device Letters, vol. 23, no, 2. February 2002 and “Memory Design Using One-Transistor Gain Cell on SOI”, T. Ohsawa et al., pp. 152-153, Tech. Digest, 2002 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference, February 2002). Such memory eliminates the capacitor used in the conventional 1T/1C memory cell, and thus is easier to scale to smaller feature size. In addition, such memory allows for a smaller cell size compared to the conventional 1T/1C memory cell. However, unlike SRAM, such DRAM memory cell still requires refresh operation, since the stored charge leaks over time.
A conventional 1T/1C DRAM refresh operation involves first reading the state of the memory cell, followed by re-writing the memory cell with the same data. Thus this read-then-write refresh requires two operations: read and write. The memory cell cannot be accessed while being refreshed. An “automatic refresh” method”, which does not require first reading the memory cell state, has been described in Fazan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,170,807. However, such operation still interrupts access to the memory cells being refreshed.
In addition, the charge in a floating body DRAM memory cell decreases over repeated read operations. This reduction in floating body charge is due to charge pumping, where the floating body charge is attracted to the surface and trapped at the interface (see for example “Principles of Transient Charge Pumping on Partially Depleted SOI MOSFETs”, S. Okhonin, et al., pp. 279-281. IEEE Electron Device Letters, vol. 23, no 5, May 2002).
Thus there is a continuing need for semiconductor memory devices and methods of operating such devices such that the states of the memory cells of the semiconductor memory device are maintained without interrupting the memory cell access.
There is also a need for semiconductor memory devices and methods of operating the same such that the states of the memory cells are maintained upon repeated read operations.
The present invention meets the above needs and more as described in detail below.